The invention relates to a fixing agent for fixing organic and inorganic impurities containing material, at least comprising an organophilic clay material.
A fixing agent of this type is known and comprises and organophilic clay such as a smectite, and more particularly a modified clay, which material in particular is capable of binding the organic impurities which are sparingly soluble in water. By additionally incorporating a quantity of unmodified clay in the fixing agent, it is also possible to bind the inorganic impurities present. A material comprising impurities of this type can then be converted, using a cement, into a product which has the characteristics of hardened concrete.
It is pointed out that, as a result of the increasingly stringent requirements as laid down in several laws and regulations relating to the processing and re-use of toxic waste, there is a growing need for agents and processes for binding toxic substances, both of inorganic and of organic nature, in such a way that leaching-out is virtually impossible. In addition, agents which make in situ immobilisation possible are being increasingly preferred.
Further, it is pointed out that by toxic waste of inorganic nature also material comprising radioactive cations must be understood. Because such impurities are, already in small amounts, a threat for man and beast, a material with which such impurities can be captured and thus be made harmless, is extremely desirable.